veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridiculous Sing 🎤
'''Ridiculous Sing ��-Along 2: The End of MIDNIGHT �� MADNESS??? '''also known as '''A Very Sing ��-Along Songs �� and More 1 1/2 '''is the eleventh episode of VeggieTales and the second sing �� along video ��. A prequel to “The End of Silliness? �� (Silly Sing �� Along 2!). A parody of “A Very Ridiculous Sing ��-Along 2: The End of SPOOKINESS???”. This episode is set in after the events of Madame Blueberry ��. The next episode: QBT Alvin and the POWER of FireWorks �� in Bumblyburg! Plot/Synopsis Characters Songs �� * ShapeTales Theme Song �� (1993 Theme Song �� with lyrics on the bottom of the screen: add clips from "VeggieTales") Running �� Gags Silly �� Song �� The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (The End of Silliness? ��) What We Have Learned song �� None Letter ✉️ they Got from a Kid ���� None Special Guest Stars ✨ * Jake, Cubby, Izzy and Skully �� from "Jake and the Neverland Pirates ��‍☠️" Fun Facts Explanations * This episode is based on "The Song �� of the Cebú" incident that happened in Josh and the Big Wall! ��. * A waffle cone is ice cream �� in a waffle cone. * A push-up is frozen yogurt �� (usually orange flavored) in a small tube with a stick. * You push the treat with a stick. Trivia * This is the only episode rendered in Clapham Junction to haven't a Big "NO!", as well as the first episode to use rain �� effects. * This marks the first instance Moose Lake is mentioned, and would become a later running gag in the series. * This marks the first appearance of The mysterious man ���� (half-green bean, half-asparagus; identical to The Grim Tickler), The mysterious women ���� (lady in Red) (identical to Lovey) and The model of Pepsi bottle. * The font used for the sing �� along words is Rockwell. * The pattern used on Larry's ice pack is the same pattern used on the cover to the 1998 release of Rack, Shack and Benny called "Nezzer's Clock ⏰" except a different color. * One of the end credits states: "No Animals were injured �� during the filming of this song ��." * The first episode to have Annie's parents and the Stuff-Mart since their debut appearance. * This is also the first time someone doesn’t screamed a Big "NO!". * The suitcase was designed by Daniel Lopez. He actually wanted to put a machine gun as a joke, but the idea was declined. * The cow �� drawing on the cartons are probably done by Daniel as well, as they resemble his art style from the Cebú song ��. * Some clips are featured in the theme song ��, The Story of Flibber-o-loo, The Gourds Must Be Crazy ��, Rack, Shack and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle ��, The Toy �� That Saved Christmas ��, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, and Josh and the Big Wall! ��. * There were two scripts that were included on the DVD ��. They're both the same, except Jimmy was an ice cream �� bar tender instead of a soda �� jerk and there was no scene between the "Thankfulness Song ��" and "Big Things Too" in the alternative one. * This was the last time the countertop is rendered in Clapham Junction. * This is also the last episode to use the Crillie font for the end credits, used since the first episode. * The Lyrick Studios VHS �� release changed the title card to say "The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly �� Songs ��!". However, VHS �� Screener copies and the DVD �� release retained the original "Silly �� Sing ��-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" title card from the Word Entertainment VHS release. * This show was first released on DVD �� in 2004 as part of The Complete Silly �� Song �� Collection. It was given a separate DVD �� release on September 18, 2007. * This got nominated for the 2000 Long Form Music Video �� of the Year by GMA Dove Award. * The episode was originally going to be released on Spring 1999, but was rescheduled back to November 1998. * For a limited time upon the episode's release, calling 673-9050 would prompt the caller to dial a set of numbers. Dialing either one of the two combinations would play one of two songs: ** 5060: His Cheeseburger �� ** 5061: Love ❤️ My Lips �� Remarks * The settings menu shows Larry with Barbara Manatee, even though that song's �� in the DVD ��. * In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from God Is Bigger and The Hairbrush Song ��, but those songs �� are on the video ��. * According to what may be the only edition of the Veggie Gazette on Big Idea's website, Larry had been in the parlor for hours and only talking "say-boo" when Jimmy tried to cheer him up. If that's the case, were there other customers at the parlor who left the establishment over being unable to put up with Larry? Wouldn't Jimmy have asked him to leave at some point as well * Larry asks Jimmy if Scallions Two and Three got hurt in the song ��, even though 1. Jimmy wasn't in that episode, and 2. Larry was there watching them and should have known what happened. * The rain ☔️ suddenly stops after Archibald opens his suitcase ��. * Larry seems more relieved that he got his segment back than that he was completely vindicated when Archibald made a scandal of himself by his wily attempt to cancel Larry's segment and introduce someone else in his place all over one silly mistake that, allegedly, wasn't even Larry's fault either. * Archibald stating in the episode before last that he's "gonna have to talk to Bob about this" would also raise a question of whether or not he and Bob were colluding to derail Larry's music �� career. If that's the case, they both should've gotten in trouble with the show or perhaps fired on the spot. It's unclear whether or not the incident forever stained Larry's relationship with either of the two, though it could be seen that it did. * Although not a goof, there are some shots where Larry's seen without his tooth ��. Goofs * As the scene returns following the theme song ��, Jimmy and Larry are both seen clipping into their seats ��. * When Larry tells Jimmy to play G7, there's some black from the rain animation on Larry. * As Larry is explaining the messup on "The Song �� of the Cebú from "Josh and the Big Wall! ��" to Jimmy, his nose �� clips into the table. Inside References * The number G-7 could be referring either to the seventh episode of VeggieTales (excluding the ones between Dave and Larry-Boy since they include the countertop), or the seventh Silly �� Song singin the entire series. (See Real-World References) Real World ��-References * As stated by Mike Nawrocki, the opening scene of Jimmy's restaurant is a spoof of a painting with a similar scene called Nighthawks. * G7 was the button combination used in the 1998 film �� "Dirty Work". (See Inside References) * Foto Hut (Photo Hut) was a photography chain that started in 1972. Fast �� Forward * Moose Lake would later be the location of the children's museum in Minnesota Cuke as well as the home �� of Mr. Lunt's cousin in Jonah. Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:Classics